


Together we stand, divided we fall

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drabble Collection, Drama, Ermetic writing abounds, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Flash Fic Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Humor, Metaphors, Missing Scene, Purebloods, Quotes Galore, Requited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Twins, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vignette, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rivedeva spesso il loro incontro, in sogno.</i><br/>Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il momento in cui il preside aveva spalancato la porta, una lontana notte di neve, mostrandole quel volto insanguinato e straniero.<br/>Raccolta di drabbles a sfondo ZeKi [YuukiZero] con sottotrame e generi fra i più disparati. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we stand, divided we fall

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di drabble e flashfic pubblicate su EFP tra il 2007 e il 2013. My "labor of love" dedicato alla serie, allora un tormento continuo coi suoi misteri e indecisioni, oggi un bel ricordo che verso la fine si è guastato un po'... ~~anche se il finale Zeki mi è piaciuto, naturalmente!~~

 

**#01 - Heat**

Fiato caldo… sulle mani e sul collo.

Il morso.

Sempre accompagnato da quel brivido (di paura?), poi dal sussulto della pelle, quando i suoi canini si ritraevano.

Lui la teneva stretta. C’era un po’ di dolore, sì, come è giusto che sia nella vita; ma lei non sentiva che le sue lente carezze di consolazione. E soprattutto calore, calore che diventava energia, mescolandosi alle parole finché la solitudine e l’angoscia non erano lontani e sbiaditi, come un sogno sognato mille anni fa.

E poi, il dolce desiderio di baciarlo…

L’avrebbe seguito presto, ora che lo riconosceva.

Presto, presto.

(100)

* * *

 

**#02 - Nero come la torba**

Ichiru. Un nome che portava emozioni contrastanti.

Era un volto uguale a quello di Zero, e movimenti simili ai suoi. Una voce appena più derisoria. Occhi che conoscevano a loro volta il dolore.

Ma i suoi sorrisi erano facili e taglienti come rari e sinceri erano quelli che lei conosceva. Maligne e graffianti le frasi, letali i pensieri.

Il suo cuore, nero come la torba.

Aveva paura di lui.

Yuuki provava solo gelido terrore davanti all’altra metà dei gemelli.

Al pensiero di tutto quello che voleva fare. Che _poteva_ fare.

(91)

* * *

 

**#03 - La dolorosa gioia d’incontrarsi**

"In fondo solo gli anni non ci lasciano benché passino."

**François-René De Chateaubriand**

L’aveva sognato. Proprio la notte prima di perderlo.

E’ incredibile come il buio sia capace di attingere a qualche remoto istinto dell’umanità, convergendo impressioni e sentimenti in immagini; inattese, spaventose.

E care.

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non rivederle.

Ma aveva saputo che le loro vite erano legate al sangue ― sparso, perduto, rubato, la macchia dell’infamia e della disgrazia. L’aveva solo… messo da parte per un attimo. Quei cinque imprevedibili anni.

Adesso non poteva più.

Rivedeva spesso il _loro_ incontro, in sogno.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il momento in cui il preside aveva spalancato la porta, una lontana notte di neve, mostrandole quel volto insanguinato e straniero.

(110)

* * *

 

 

**#04 - Ritrovato**

“Una donna riconosce il volto dell’uomo che ama come il marinaio il mare aperto.”

**Honoré de Balzac**

Dio, il suo odore. Il suo odore.

Yuuki non poté fare a meno di premere il viso contro la sua camicia, fra i lembi scuri della giacca. Così vicino alla sua pelle.

Mi abbracceresti?, gli aveva chiesto. Solo per poco. Per favore.

E lui, come sempre, l’aveva esaudita.

Lo strinse forte.

«Kaname ha detto di amarmi.»

Quanto dolore in quella frase! Eppure, lui non sembrava sorpreso.

«E allora» rispose, pacato «cos’è questa faccia triste?» Una breve pausa ― forse voleva farla morire. «Non sarà mica per me?»

«Zero…»

«Non mi caccerò in un angolino buio a sbiadire, se vai da lui. Te lo prometto.»

«L’ho rifiutato.»

(107)

* * *

 

 

**#05 - Moonshine**

Ed era inevitabile, davvero, che finisse così. La bambina era cresciuta e aveva imparato a distinguere… Kaname, lontano nel corpo e nello spirito, restava nell’infanzia; lei girava il capo e vedeva il fratello, l’amico e il mistero che, inaspettatamente, s’era trasformato nell’amore.

Anche lui la guardava. La luce lunare la rendeva simile ai quadri del vecchio castello…

Lì, nascosti, pur nel pericolo si lasciavano ammaliare.

«Se sarò ancora vivo, mi sposerai?»

Lei rifiutò il suo pessimismo, colpendolo. Poi rispose che non c’era bisogno di aspettare.

Quella notte furono sposi, senza firme, senza sigilli.

(100)

* * *

 

 

**#06 – Soltanto pace**

A Zero piaceva più di qualunque altra cosa osservare Yuuki che, la sera, piano, cantando sommessamente nella gola, camminava per il salotto cullando la loro bambina. Era un momento magico.

Gli ultimi raggi del sole estivo cadevano obliqui sul mobilio, sulle pareti e sui loro capelli, e lui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, sentendo una strana commozione nel petto.

Poi Yuuki si voltava e gli sorrideva, mormorando qualcosa a fior di labbra: la piccola s’era addormentata.

E restavano entrambe ancora un attimo al centro della stanza, avvolte dal caldo rossore del crepuscolo… le sue preziose, bellissime donne.

(100)

* * *

 

 

**#07 – Loro tre**

Zero non era a casa molto spesso, pensò Yuuki, un po’ triste; però quando tornava era un padre molto amato.

Rimase accanto alla poltrona, plaid in mano, e ammirò lo spettacolo del marito addormentato con la bambina rannicchiata sul petto. Le loro teste erano vicine e il suo respiro muoveva i capelli della piccola.

Sedette in terra, appoggiata al bracciolo, cercando di non affogare nella tenerezza.

Erano quelli i momenti che amava: quand’erano loro tre soltanto… pur se non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi del tutto di quella creatura, quel tesoro che avevano creato insieme ― lì, con loro.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#08 – Pacca di congratulazioni**

Non avrebbe dovuto, lo sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle ritorsioni. Ma era disposta ad affrontare (quasi) qualsiasi cosa per godere pochi (pubblici) attimi della sua faccia imbarazzata. Uno Zero tutto rosso era un fenomeno più raro dell’autocombustione: segretamente, si beava della meraviglia altrui quando accadeva. Lei e nessun altro ci riusciva.

Il professore terminò la distribuzione delle prove e Zero le passò accanto, assorto sul risultato; subito balzò in piedi per vederlo lei stessa.

E poi appioppò al ragazzo una sonora pacca di congratulazioni.

Sul fondoschiena, davanti a tutti.

Ed eccola, dopo la sorpresa, quell’adorabile ombra paonazza, subito seguita da uno sguardo omicida.

Yuuki risedette, sorridendo come una scema.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#09 – Poco appetito**

Una sera come tante, Zero scostò il piatto appoggiandosi allo schienale con l’aria di chi ne ha avuto abbastanza.

«Grazie per la cena.»

Il preside lo guardò, un labbro tremulo.

Poco dopo anche Yuuki smetteva, sorridendo. «Noi andremmo.»

Il genitore scoppiò a piangere. «Ma c’è ancora il dessert! Perché mangiate così poco, ragazzi? E dicevate che ero migliorato!»

«M-ma non è per quello―»

«E allora perché?!»

In quella, inopinatamente, la voce del telegiornale invase la stanza: «…Poi, recenti ricerche dimostrano che senso di sazietà e soddisfazione sessuale sono strettamente connessi, quindi fare spesso l’amore porta a…»

Al preside cadde il boccone dalla forchetta.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#10 – The rose and the cross**

Molti avrebbero riso, ma lui la associava alle rose. Come quei fiori, Yuuki era tutta da scoprire ― un segreto da svelare lentamente, sfacciato e sfaccettato (se solo avesse saputo quanto, forse sarebbe inorridito al primo incontro). Come le tisane di rosaspina, aveva un effetto calmante sui suoi nervi. E come i petali chiari che gli aveva appuntato al petto la notte del ballo, era tutta dolcezza, tenerezza, preoccupazione.

Poi veniva l’ostinazione, tenace come l’argento che portava al collo, il simbolo dell’accademia di suo padre.

Era una rosa con le sue spine incrociate, senza dubbio.

(95)

* * *

 

 

**#11 – Preso**

Una volta, da piccolo, aveva visto un ghiro ciondolare ai margini di un campo. S’era allontanato dalla tana con indifferenza, quasi sperasse di esser catturato. Solo dopo, ascoltando qualcosa, iniziava a tornare indietro, più prudente e ansioso.

E in quel momento una volpe lo addentava.

Ironia della sorte. Preso proprio quando aveva deciso di vivere.

Zero lo ricordava ancora chiaramente, perché lui era lo stesso.

Guardò Yuuki, lontana, cinerea ma bella nel terrore; e mentre lei cominciava a corrergli incontro, forse gridando, sentì solo il sangue che scorreva… dal cuore del nemico sconfitto, dal proprio.

La volpe l’aveva preso.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

 **Serie di 4:** _**Quando eravamo all'Eldorado** _

 

**[#12 – I gemelli**

Erano sempre insieme, sempre in giro, sempre nei guai. Non c’era angolo del villaggio o della foresta che avessero trascurato e si somigliavano a tal punto che, sebbene uno biondo e uno bruno, tutti li chiamavano “i gemelli”. Loro ne erano felici. Tanto tempo fa.

Rei era figlio unico. Kaname, invece, aveva una sorellina, che un giorno si unì ai loro giochi. Adoravano il loro piccolo mondo: per ognuno non esistevano che gli altri due.

Erano ancora al riparo dal mostro che abitava la foresta, dall’orrore scarlatto del tradimento. Sognavano soltanto il sole sull’erba.

Tanto tempo fa.

 (100)

 

**#13 - Anatemi**

E ora, finalmente memori di sé, si fissavano negli occhi dopo diecimila anni di orrori. Non mancava neanche lei, la piccola rosa, e nemmeno il fedele compagno di viaggio attraverso il tempo ― il sangue ― dappertutto, come in quella notte dimenticata.

Kaname sorrise, funesto.

«Te la ricordi, la mia maledizione?»

Sì, la ricordava. Le loro vite s’erano fermate allora.

_Così come tu hai mangiato me, il tuo “gemello”, per uccidermi… i tuoi figli, per sempre._

«E tu, ricordi la mia?»

_Come un mostro, braccato nel buio. Disumano anche per lei… per la quale ci tradisti tutti._

(99)

 

**#14 – Memoria di Eldorado**

Quando entrò nel loro uragano fu colpita da una folgore. E non era la frusta del vento; non era terra.

Rimase lì, paralizzata, mentre gli occhi cominciavano a sanguinarle.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita era sveglia… spalancò la bocca per il primo respiro. Finalmente. Grazie.

Finalmente ricordava tutto.

Era di nuovo se stessa.

Ma non quella di pochi giorni prima, l’imbranato prefetto, o la vampira, no: ma una Yuuki che non era davvero Yuuki, il ricordo lontano che le sue antenate (discendenti!) avevano cercato invano in sé per secoli.

Guardò con sgomento i due uomini che amava e che si fronteggiavano con odio doloroso.

 _Perché? Perché?_ Li rivide giocare con lei in un mondo sbiadito. _Kaname, che cosa avete fatto…_

«E’ ora di farla finita.»

«Che cos’ avete fatto?!» gridò. O forse lo immaginò soltanto.

Perché ormai sapeva quale fosse l’unico esito del crimine antico.

 (150)

 

**#15 - Original sin]**

«La _sposi_?»

Abiti semplici e un utensile arrugginito; pensava li avesse rubati al vecchio molinaro per nasconderglieli, ma era un’ idea stupida. Non avevano più sette anni.

Rei sorrise.

«Prenderò la casa dei nonni, così vivremo senza la Kaede fra i piedi. Immagina la sua reazione.» Una risata esitante. «’Name…? Tutto bene?»

«Rei, ma io… che cosa sono?»

«Uh?»

«Niente, lascia perdere.»

Non poteva dirgli che desiderava quella stessa bambina, sua sorella, che non aveva mai smesso di sorridergli. Anche se cominciava a odiarlo, amava il suo “gemello”… e temeva di sentirlo gridare «mostro».

Ma un altro mostro si svegliò, presago del suo risentimento, nelle viscere della foresta.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#16 – The truth beneath the rose**

Eccolo. Aveva gli occhi che ricordava, due bagliori spaiati, funerei.

Ridendo mostrava le zanne.

Accanto boccheggiava Zero, mutilato nonostante la sua forza spaventosa.

«Davvero pensavi che bastasse, “nipote”?»

Kaname era paralizzato.

«Non è abbastanza! L’hai plasmato per tutti questi anni, e non è ancora abbastanza!» La verità s’abbatté su Yuuki come una mannaia. «Manca qualcosa di fondamentale… ma non scoprirai in tempo _cosa_.»

Ora la guardava, famelico. «Perché quella faccia, nipotina? Non lo sapevi? Per tuo fratello, questo ragazzo doveva morire al posto tuo.»

Morire.

Zero.

Al posto suo.

 _Tutti_ morivano per lei, lasciandola sola. Viveva a spese degli altri da sempre.

«Non più» rispose, strozzata. « _Basta_.»

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#17 – Dolceamaro**

Cos’avrebbe risposto, se gliel’avesse detto?

Il coraggio non le era mai mancato, ma questa era un’altra storia. Una questione così delicata… non poteva affrontarla con leggerezza.

Era sicura dei sentimenti di Zero, quello sì, perché la sincerità era sempre stata il fondamento della loro amicizia; non l’avrebbe salvata, non avrebbe stretto così forte dicendole di amarla, se non fosse stato vero. Ma lei restava una sanguepuro come Shizuka Hio ― e coltivava la paura.

Non l’avrebbe infatti guardata con disprezzo, se gli avesse confessato che ogni ora, ogni minuto sentiva il cuore battergli nel collo?

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#18 – Sapersi fidare**

«L’hai mai morso?»

Lei provò vergogna.

«Chi?»

«Sai benissimo di chi parlo.»

Sì, sì, lo sapeva: non potevano nascondersi nulla, loro due.

«…Solo una volta. La notte in cui mi ha risvegliata.» Esitò, colpevole. «Credevo d’impazzire.»

Senza preavviso Zero la strattonò, abbracciandola così forte da toglierle il respiro; lei chiuse gli occhi per non vedere.

«Sai, a volte mi chiedo… cos’avrei fatto, se ci fossi stato tu? Sarei riuscita a resistere? Ti avrei aggredito senza pietà?»

«Io credo» le sussurrò «che avresti resistito.»

Yuuki pianse sorridendo.

 (90)

* * *

 

 

 **#19 –** _**Cross** _ **ed paths**

“Questa è la più grande tenerezza dell’amore, perdonarsi l’un l’altro.”

**John Sheffield**

 

Un cacciatore di vampiri… e una principessa sanguepuro.

L’orrore del concilio era ancora vivido; avevano appena lasciato quella folla impotente, a testa altra fra gli insulti, tornando fra chi li accettava.

Una volta, anche la sua voce avrebbe sputato odio, chiamando “blasfemi” i colpevoli. Ora non più.

Le passò una mano fra i capelli, guardandola riposare.

_«Zero… anche se non puoi perdonare… ti prego, non odiare.»_

Ma lui aveva fatto di più: la Yuuki che l’aveva sempre preso per mano, sincera, gentile e testarda, la Yuuki che in fondo non era cambiata, lui la _amava_.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#20 – Di meglio da ~~mangiare~~ fare**

Il ricevimento era odioso e Yuuki rispose sbrigativa all’ennesimo inchino, cercando di localizzare qualcuno. Lo trovò poco distante, nel loggiato.

Si soffermò ad ammirare la figura, snella, irritata e lussuriosamente dark nel completo che gli aveva infilato. Sì, basta socializzare. Guardandolo, sapeva di avere di meglio―

«Sì, è proprio Zero Kiryu!»

«Il _principe_ Kiryu!»

«Il _cacciatore_ , vuoi dire.»

Yuuki inarcò le sopracciglia.

«E’ proprio figo!»

A quel punto fece un passo avanti e sorrise, glaciale. Le giovani vampire impietrirono, farfugliando qualcosa.

Allora Yuuki proseguì, felice d’aver marcato il territorio; e leccandosi le labbra puntò verso il _suo_ cacciatore.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#21 – Supercalifragilistichespiralidoso**

Avere una vampira incinta in casa era un problema.

E no, non parlava di allarmismi e capricci ― sebbene un debole per i dolci le fosse congenito. La _vera_ causa aveva dissuaso il preside dal visitare la casa passato il quarto mese, e Kuran dall’andare oltre l’invio di fiori a suo dire rilassanti (ma Zero aveva scoperto Yuuki addormentata un po’ troppo spesso, nei loro paraggi).

Quand’era in attesa, infatti, una vampira perdeva facilmente il controllo dei suoi poteri. E agli oggetti accadevano le cose più strane. Roba pressoché fantascientifica.

Zero si volse per uscire dal bagno e trovò un cavatappi al posto della porta.

Allora, sospirando, aprì la finestra e scavalcò.

 (115)

* * *

 

 

**#22 – Il loro segreto**

Il momento del saluto era vicino. Le finestre, esplose, si aprivano sui loggiati polverosi di vento; c’erano solo il brillio del vetro, le chiome tumultuose degli alberi, il silenzio e i loro occhi, incapaci di lasciarsi. Per sempre, questa volta.

«Devo» disse lui.

Lei rispose abbassando la testa. Poi, ripensandoci, si mosse e lo raggiunse, afferrandolo per le maniche.

«Yuuki–»

«Non puoi essere sempre tu, Zero.»

«Qualcuno deve pur sacrificarsi, perché gli altri possano essere felici.»

Lo strattonò forte, rabbiosa. Conosceva quel tono. «Ti dirò il mio segreto, allora.»

Ma glielo avrebbe sussurrato all’orecchio, perché nessun altro doveva sapere, né poteva capire. Nessuno oltre a lui riusciva a darle il coraggio di scostarsi, alzare le mani tremanti e posarle saldamente su un viso, per tenerlo alla propria altezza, per baciarlo. Per incontrare lo sguardo stupefatto della persona amata.

Eccolo, il suo segreto.

«E’ questo.»

Perciò, non andare a morire…

«Lasciami venire con te.»

E all’improvviso la fronte di Zero toccava la sua, mani grandi e familiari si mescolavano ai suoi capelli. Il suo segreto diventava il _loro_ segreto.

Finalmente Yuuki entrava nella sua parte più chiusa e sacra, per non uscirne mai più.

 

* * *

 

 

**#23 – Lei, la sanguinaria**

_Shizuka Ciliegio Scarlatto…_

Osservando il grande albero, Yuuki non può che ricordarla: la donna che ha cercato di usarla ― che ha reso la vita di Zero un inferno; e non riesce a soffocare dentro di sé un nuovo sentimento.

Una volta, in Giappone, era usanza piantare i ciliegi presso i cimiteri: si credeva (e in fondo era vero) che traessero nutrimento dai cadaveri sepolti, alacri aiutanti dei vampiri e, come loro, graziati da una bellezza maledetta.

Si stringe le braccia al corpo e rabbrividisce. Lei non sarà così. Non vuole petali di ciliegio, non vuole il destino di Shizuka.

Vuole solo che torni la pace e che Zero possa esser felice.

 (113)

* * *

 

 

**#24 – At the gate**

Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto col sonno. Le sue notti, per anni, erano state tormentate dagli incubi; poi era arrivato Zero e la ferocia degli angoli bui s’era dileguata. Ma un sogno non smetteva di accompagnarla, lasciandola sempre disorientata.

In quel sogno era sola, ritta presso un cancello, un cappello a proteggerla dalla neve. Il cancello era aperto, eppure lei non andava, stringendo le dita sulle sbarre. Si sentiva divisa: da che parte dirigersi?

C’era anche un’altra sensazione, la presenza di una persona cara al suo fianco, ma per quanto provasse non riusciva a vederla. Da sveglia si chiedeva chi fosse.

Se sarebbe stato peccato restare insieme, a metà strada, le mani intrecciate a unire due mondi.

 (120)

* * *

 

 

**#25 – Salvati tutti**

“Verrai con me, giovane sposa,

e poserai gli occhi su una folla più felice.

[…]Dove la bellezza non ha difetto, il decadimento alcun flusso,

ma gioia è la saggezza, il tempo una canzone senza fine.”

**W. B. Yeats**

 

In fondo (aristocratici o meno) erano vampiri e, come tali, avevan sempre offerto ai sanguepuro riverenza, riservando invece agli umani malevolo disinteresse. Certe cose erano quel che erano.

E invece, all’improvviso, una porta si era spalancata. Quasi impossibile a credersi.

Yuuki Cross ― Kuran ― e il cacciatore (Kiryu, _quel_ Kiryu, che non aveva sparato, urlato, inveito, ma ricambiato) avevano oltrepassato sotto il sole un confine proibito dalla notte dei tempi. E, così facendo, li avevano salvati tutti.

Perché nessuno avrebbe potuto dimenticare la bellezza della valle che, in quel momento, con dolcezza sconosciuta, rifioriva sotto le loro mani.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#26 – Certe cose ti distruggono dentro**

Era rivoltante ― tutta la sua vita, ma soprattutto quest’ultimo gesto. E che Ichiru avesse esalato l’ultimo respiro _prima_ , o che gli avesse dato il suo benestare, non cambiava nulla.

Soltanto adesso, sentendo qualcosa cambiare dentro di sé, come se una bilancia tornasse in equilibrio (voglia di vivere, di libertà… oh, Ichiru), capiva che in fondo i cacciatori non erano diversi dai vampiri. Schierati su fronti opposti, erano tutti mostri.

E lui, il più forte dei primi, era anche il più mostruoso.

_«Raggiungi il tuo scopo, Zero.»_

Quasi impossibile. E poi?

Certe cose ti distruggono dentro, per sempre.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#27 – L’unica cura**

Si svegliò di soprassalto, boccheggiando sotto un cielo vuoto. Non era sola, ma fu assalita dal panico. «Zero!» gridò, alzandosi a sedere.

«Sono qui.»

Salvo. Arroccato su un masso, tra i volti sperduti della Night Class; si guardarono a lungo, silenziosi nel caotico vociare del campo. Poi Yuuki non resistette più. Che importava se ascoltavano tutti?

«Quello che ti ho detto… lo ricordi?»

Lui scese, brusco. Un tuffo al cuore – se ne andava.

«Ero sincera!»

No, veniva verso di lei.

_Ti prego, non mi―_

«Hai detto che mi ami» rispose Zero. «E per quanto mi riguarda» la raggiunse, afferrandole il viso. Lentamente, le sorrise. «Yuuki...»

_Ah…_

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#28 – La verità silenziosa**

 

Era il suo pilastro, la sua roccia, la sua ancora di salvezza.

La verità silenziosa in un mondo di menzogne. L’unico che avesse preferito tacere quando non poteva che mentire.

E non l’aveva mai capito, non consciamente, presa com’era sempre stata nel tiro incrociato dei sentimenti e delle sfortune. Ora ne avrebbe pagato il prezzo. Perché, pur cieca, cresciuta in un istante, adesso sapeva. Ed era giusto così: era pronta a fare la sua scelta.

 _Non ti lascerò morire,_ pensò.

Lo guardò un’ultima volta e, come già con Shizuka, sperò che un giorno potesse perdonarla.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#29 – Il re del castello di carte**

Dlin dlen.

Il carillon suona; e la principessa sogna.

Come sarà il suo futuro? Fra poche ore l’ultima grande paura sarà svanita, ne è certa, e loro saranno liberi. Liberi di non lasciarsi mai. La sposerà subito, il suo amore? Andranno a vivere in una casa dorata, per sempre felici e contenti?

Dlin.

La principessa alza gli occhi e vede quel futuro mescolarsi al suo passato.

Dlen.

Poi si accorge di guardare uno specchio.

Crick.

E lo specchio è incrinato.

Il carillon smette di suonare mentre il riflesso s’infrange, portando via ogni traccia della bella realtà (illusione).

La principessa piange, perché capisce che era tutto un sogno (menzogna). E si è svegliata.

 (115)

* * *

 

 

**#30 – Aftermath**

Quando si riebbe era sola, in una stanza incolore, metri e metri di garza a fasciarla. Sedette a fatica. Le girava la testa e il suo corpo pizzicava col tremendo prurito delle cicatrici. Ma non avrebbe dovuto ― non era una sanguepuro giovane e sana?

Scostò i lembi del camice e ondeggiò sotto lo shock del ricordo.

Lei, china su Zero, trafitto dal volo di Artemis spezzata; unghie nel proprio petto, per salvarlo, in una scia di squarci sino al ventre. La pioggia rossa e ricca, sfida alla morte con la seduzione di una vittima rara. E poi? Il buio.

Terrorizzata, balzo giù dal letto, gridando il suo nome.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#31 – Assolutamente gli occhi di Zero**

A volte, si fermava a chiedersi come sarebbe stato un bambino coi loro volti mescolati insieme. Avrebbe avuto i prevedibili tratti scuri dei Kuran, zigomi alti e ciocche ondulate? Oppure, per uno strano scherzo della sorte, i capelli e occhi chiari del lignaggio paterno?

Yuuki rise, ricordando la faccia di Zero quando il preside li aveva chiamati entrambi “principi di alta schiatta”. Anche lei si sentiva lontanissima da quello status.

Non un principino, allora, loro figlio: solo un bambino, col suo naso e gli occhi di Zero.

Forse anche un po’ della sua ingenuità, ma assolutamente gli occhi di Zero.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#32 – Passion**

Non ne aveva mai abbastanza, mai, mai, mai.

I suoi occhi, le sue mani, l’odore della sua pelle. Il modo in cui le sue palpebre tremavano prima di chiudersi, in estasi, quando lo baciava carezzandolo dappertutto. Anche un semplice sguardo bastava a risvegliare in lei il desiderio. Amava gli impalpabili capelli alla base del suo collo e il modo in cui gridava il suo nome, in un misto di preghiera e di minaccia, quando raggiungevano insieme la meta. Il battito del suo cuore sotto la guancia, nel buio…

E la quieta serenità del suo volto addormentato.

Tutto, tutto.

(100)

* * *

 

 

**#33 – Divided we fall**

“Ti amo

non solo per ciò che sei,

ma anche per ciò che sono

quando sono con te.”

**Roy Croft**

 «Mi sono sentito solo per tutta la vita… tranne che con te.»

E lei, col cuore in pezzi, in piedi sulla linea di confine, l'equilibrio perduto, pensava lo stesso. Era così. Dal giorno in cui sua madre l’aveva gettata nel buio, dandole protezione ma anche un sipario nero alle spalle, niente aveva potuto far sentire sicura ― davvero sicura ― la piccola Yuuki, nei giorni sereni come nelle notti più scure; niente tranne due occhi viola, una mano ferma sulla propria, e parole brusche che non riuscivano a essere cattive.

Era incredibile.

_Sì, tranne che con te._

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#34 – Fortezza**

“Dio mio! Un intero attimo di beatitudine! Ed è forse poco seppur nell’intera vita di un uomo?”

**F. Dostoevskij**

 

La sollevò per i fianchi, posandola sullo schienale del sofà, e chiuse gli occhi per governare l’ipnotica leggerezza che lo assaliva ogni volta.

Yuuki gli sorrideva contro il collo, consapevole e maliziosa. Le affondò il volto nella gola, lasciando che prendesse quanto voleva, senza morderla ― non ora che lei doveva conservare energie per loro figlio.

Accarezzandolo con dolcezza, lei si staccò. «Non devi trattenerti» osservò, compunta. «Ora il mio corpo è una fortezza» e rise. Erano parole del preside e Zero non poté che scuotere la testa, rassegnato.

Certe spessaggini si trasmettevano di padre in figlia, indifferentemente al DNA.

(100)

* * *

 

 

**#35 - Notte di mezza estate**

Yuuki sorrise, accarezzandosi il ventre nel tentativo di calmare la battaglia che l’aveva svegliata.

Il piccolo si muoveva e tirava calci in tutte le direzioni, ma lei sapeva che, allo stesso modo in cui aveva iniziato, a un certo punto avrebbe smesso, abbastanza stanco da dormire almeno sino all’alba (una benedizione davvero).

Attese, mugolando a bassa voce qualche nota sonnolenta.

Poi, quando finalmente suo figlio si fu chetato, si spostò su un fianco, grata.

Le braccia di Zero la cinsero da dietro.

«Scusa, ti ho svegliato?»

Ma lui si limitò a mormorare qualcosa, baciandole il collo e riaddormentandosi.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#36 – Ali spezzate, angelo**

Una sensazione – grigia e certa come la solitudine – poi l'atteso bussare di nocche sul legno. Dall'atrio, una folata d'aria greve che non si dissolve aprendo la porta sul freddo.

(Ma non poteva far finta di niente.)

Quando incontra gli occhi dell'ospite sull'uscio, sente l'ansia montare. Non ci sono molte ragioni per cui suo fratello potrebbe venire, e solo per una si muoverebbe. Stringe le labbra. Con uno sforzo, si scosta e tiene aperta la porta.

Kaname alza il braccio nel suo classico, silenzioso "dopo di te".

«Preparo il caffé» gli dice, lasciandolo nel salotto per sparire in cucinotto.

Mentre si allontana, sente il suo sguardo carezzarle ogni centimetro del corpo. Desiderio malinconico ma sincero. La fa sentire violata.

Il corpo di Yuuki Kuran non appartiene più alla stirpe e all'altare dei sacrifici dinastici, quindi non gli apparterrà mai. Con che coraggio viene a farle quella proposta?

Ripensa al volto e alle parole del preside nel darle la notizia... nell'aggiungere che non può restare sola. Non poteva assolutamente. Difficile credere che Kaname avversasse la sua opinione. L'aveva certo infarcita di desideri mai messi da parte.

Il particolare, lì per lì, la fece sorridere. Prese lo zucchero, sistemando le pinzette fra le zolle quadrate.

Le voleva bene; la desiderava sempre e comunque e, in un romanzo, Yuuki sarebbe stata felice di vedere che la vedovella alla fine trovava consolazione. Ma le cose erano più complicate, nella vita reale. Avesse scelto un altro, forse sarebbe potuta andar via con suo fratello, grata di avere un compagno per il futuro.

Però si era data a Zero... e, così facendo, aveva sposato uno stile di vita e un modo di pensare opposti.

Mentre il caffè saliva e lei rimuginava, gli occhi le caddero sulla _sua_ tazza. La tempesta di emozioni che credeva di aver domato la risommerse. Si appoggiò al piano, tenendosi a quella tazza, mentre i bambini che aveva in grembo scalciavano.

«Perché mi hai lasciato?» sussurrò, aggrappandosi forte.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, dibattersi. Era solo una stupida ricognizione; lavoro di routine. Cosa poteva andare storto?

Chi aveva complottato? Chi aveva _deciso_?

«Perché...»

_Perché ti sei lasciato sorprendere?_

Percependo il suo disagio, i piccoli si mossero con insistenza.

_Ci hai lasciati soli... non so se avrò la forza di continuare questo nostro illuminismo, così._

Soltanto quando le mani di Kaname la presero per le spalle si accorse che, in realtà, a tremare non era il suo corpo, bensì la casa.

«Calmati, Yuuki. Tirerai giù tutto.»

Si lasciò condurre al piccolo tavolo, dove sedette senza asciugarsi le lacrime, facendo del loro flusso un macabro godimento. Un'altra, disperata sfida alla gabbia sociale dei sanguepuro.

_«La mamma vuole che tu possa vivere liberamente, Yuuki.»_

Non aveva dimenticato il sacrificio di sua madre; l'infanzia felice e il libero arbitrio ricevuti da lei. Dell'imperativo di lottare per ciò in cui si crede. La stessa filosofia di vita di Zero...

Ed era lui la libertà più grande che si fosse conquistata, poiché nessun sanguepuro prima aveva potuto amare un cacciatore sotto gli occhi del mondo.

Gliel'avevano tolto, sì. L'avevano lasciata con un'ala spezzata. Ma era sbagliato arrendersi. Kaname sedeva di fronte a lei, in attesa: lo guardò e, nel farlo, scoprì di avere gli occhi asciutti.

«Non ti posso sposare. Mi dispiace; credevo lo sapessi.»

«Vuoi restare sola? Come crescerai i tuoi figli?»

Un piccolo calcio, un movimento.

«Non sarò sola.»

_No, non lo sarò. Lo rivedrò nei loro volti ogni giorno, per sempre._

* * *

 

**#37 – Splendidi occhi**

«Qualsiasi cosa accada, Yuuki, _qualsiasi_ , non permettere che siano portati dove non li puoi vedere. Tienili sempre con te.»

Ma l’ammonimento di suo fratello era inutile, perché in quell’istante, coi sensi sviluppati all'estremo dall’istinto materno, nonostante la stanchezza del parto, la giovane puerpera sarebbe morta prima di permetterlo. Abbassò gli occhi sui fagotti azzurri che le avevano portato e sorrise.

Erano due: gemelli identici, rosei, silenziosi ― splendidi occhi aperti alla luce quando loro padre aveva già chiuso i suoi per sempre (una fitta di dolore).

Yuuki sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per loro.

 (99)

* * *

 

 

**#38 – Un miracolo**

Lo strinse forte, quasi lacerandogli gli abiti e rotolando per un tratto nell’erba mentre i suoi bambini, seminascosti fra i cespugli, osservavano perplessi.

«Sei tu, sei tu, sei proprio tu.»

Era tornato. Aveva mantenuto la promessa, dopotutto.

E all’alba, dopo una notte di agognate risposte, quando finalmente era sicura di non sognare, lo accarezzò cercando di ricordare movenze straniere.

«Non sai quante volte ho rivissuto quell’unica notte» gli sussurrò, disperata. «Credevo che sarebbe dovuta bastarmi per l’eternità. Credevo che… non avrei―»

«Shh.» La voce di Zero sapeva ancora consolarla. «Sono qui adesso.»

Ed era un miracolo.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#39 – Un frutto maturo**

«Unn…» si lamentò Yuuki, agitandosi alla ricerca di una posizione che accomodasse forma della poltrona, un pancione di otto mesi e conseguente mal di schiena tutti in una volta. La ricerca dovette essere inconcludente, poiché si abbandonò storta contro lo schienale, sbuffando.

«Mi sento come un frutto troppo maturo.»

A quelle parole, Sayori Wakaba mal represse una risata, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.

«Beh, in fondo non è molto lontano dalla verità» buttò lì, per nulla impressionata.

«E questi diavoletti non vogliono smetterla di agitarsi» continuò Yuuki, accennando una smorfia.

Ma subito dopo stese i palmi sul ventre e sorrise, compiaciuta.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#40 – Baci da vampiro**

Yuuki sentì il suo sguardo passarla da parte a parte e deglutì, cercando una via di fuga. L’avrebbe odiata. Quella goccia avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso – non poteva permettere che cadesse; non _ora_ , per favore.

Ma anche Zero era veloce ormai, e per nulla intenzionato a lasciarla scappare: strattonatala dentro una stanza, le alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi (rossi, rossi, _rossi_ ). Poi, lentamente, l’abbracciò, premendole il volto contro il proprio collo.

«Fallo.»

Yuuki si sentì mancare dal desiderio.

«Così saprai che non ti odio, anzi.»

_Anzi…_

Fu meraviglioso ricambiare tutti i baci del passato.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#40 - Illuminazione**

In quel momento scoppiò a ridere, irrefrenabile, immensamente sollevato dal senso di liberazione che accompagnava l'agnizione del sentimento.

Era incredibile: se fosse partito per circumnavigare il mondo non avrebbe compiuto un viaggio più tragico e purificante. Ora posava il piede sul terreno vergine della sua infanzia, quando l'infermiera della scuola era ancora una persona degna di esser difesa. Ogni possibilità era aperta.

Yuuki lo guardava, fra lo stupito e il sospettoso. Oh, avrebbe capito presto.

Dirglielo sarebbe stato due volte difficile, ma meritava di sapere. Amava lei, una di _loro_ , la loro principessa, e la coscienza non gliene rimordeva affatto.

 (101)

* * *

 

 

**#41 - Habere**

Desiderarlo in quel modo era un impulso surreale, inatteso, e la inquietava (affascinava).

Passione, gelosia, il mutare del centro di un universo. Erano satelliti l'uno dell'altra, e nessuna impennata di buonsenso avrebbe frenato in lei quell'avidità, animale come la faccia scura della Luna, calda come il fuoco. Per lui era disposta a sfidare il mondo.

Non era solo desiderio di possesso, naturalmente: sapeva di amarlo e cercava la sua timida tenerezza. Ma quando non erano vicini, quando gli si avvicinavano donne o individui di dubbie intenzioni, quell'istinto rapace tornava a levare il muso, sussurrandole all'orecchio cattivi consigli. Che diritto avevano loro, di parlargli? Forse, adesso che non potevano più sottometterlo, cercavano di allontanarlo da lei?

Gerarchie e preconcetti le erano sempre stati estranei; dirle che lui era _solo_ un anomalo livello D equivaleva a insultarla, farle giungere voce che gli veniva intimato di non seccarla, una dichiarazione di guerra . Chi si credevano di essere? Li avrebbe schiacciati.

Era una principessa, una femmina al vertice della catena alimentare, e per difendere il futuro desiderato sarebbe arrivata a piegare la propria etica (benché il pensiero le facesse paura). La scelta spettava soltanto a lei.

E sapeva, con orgogliosa sicurezza, che nonostante tutto Zero approvava.

 (229)

* * *

 

 

**#46 – Silent night**

Un soffice strato di neve riposava sul parco, raccolto nel trepido, pacifico silenzio della notte di Natale. L'aria era immobile; il paesaggio, quasi impalpabile.

Yuuki vi affondò un piede riverente.

Poco dopo Zero la raggiunse e, per non correre in casa come una bambina spaventata, si volse a sistemargli la sciarpa. Lui la conosceva bene, però; nell'accettare il suo gesto, fissò la distesa scintillante.

«E' tanto che nevica, ormai. Solo bianco.»

_Solo bianco..._

Le sue parole e i suoi pensieri la raggiunsero; Yuuki sorrise: promessa solenne che avrebbero lottato per quella pace.

«Sì.»

Pian piano, lo tirò giù per la sciarpa, aggrappandosi a lui.

«Buon Natale, Zero.»

 #38 – Un miracolo#39 – Un frutto maturo#40 – Baci da vampiro#40 - Illuminazione#41 - Habere#46 – Silent night#50 – Può piovere per sempre

Yuuki lo guardava con quelle sue pupille scure – dilatate – specchi di desiderio notturno.

«Ti amavo» le disse. «Sì, ti amavo... così tanto che, adesso, ti odio. Sei una ladra.»

«Cosa ti ho rubato?»

«Il poco che avevo. E ora sei venuta per il resto.»

Lei scosse il capo.

«Sì, non negarlo.»

«Zero, ti prego–»

«E' passata troppa acqua sotto i ponti. Per me, per _te_.» Un sussulto remoto. (Un singhiozzo, forse.) «Se ti rimane un po' di coscienza vattene, lasciami in pace.»

Il suo respiro portava l'odore greve dell'azoto. Zero si voltò, accogliendo il grigiore del cielo, pregando di poter scorrere lontano, ignaro e insenziente come pioggia.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#50 – Può piovere per sempre**

Yuuki lo guardava con quelle sue pupille scure, dilatate – specchi di desiderio notturno.

«Ti amavo» le disse. «Sì, ti amavo... così tanto che, adesso, ti odio. Sei una ladra.»

«Cosa ti ho rubato?»

«Il poco che avevo. E ora sei venuta per il resto.»

Lei scosse il capo.

«Sì, non negarlo.»

«Zero, ti prego–»

«E' passata troppa acqua sotto i ponti. Per me, per _te_.» Un sussulto remoto. (Un singhiozzo, forse.) «Se ti rimane un po' di coscienza vattene, lasciami in pace.»

Il suo respiro portava l'odore greve dell'azoto. Zero si voltò, accogliendo il grigiore del cielo, pregando di poter scorrere lontano, ignaro e insenziente come pioggia.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#51 – Misteri (o forse no)**

Tutto sommato ci sapeva fare, coi bambini. Le veniva spontaneo, naturale come respirare – nel vedere le risposte sempre positive dei piccoli, Zero si chiedeva come ci riuscisse. Forse era dovuto al loro rapporto speciale, ai nove mesi che un padre non può capire; o magari al fascino del purosangue che si dona con amore, dimentico di sé e del proprio nome.

Vagamente costernato, la osservò tendere un agguato, acchiapparli e rotolarli nell'erba.

All'improvviso, tre grida annunciavano l'incontro col pensierino di qualche mucca.

«Noo, mamma, non abbracciarmi!»

Ecco. Alla fine, tutto quel talento era solo pura immaturità.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#52 – Gaffe**

Zero era il padre ideale: Yuuki lo sapeva di prima mano e per confronto (osservazione, statistiche, pettegolezzi). Quante volte aveva colto invidia sui volti di amiche e sicofanti? Nessuno puliva, cuciva, cucinava, vestiva e lavava meglio di lui, trovando il tempo per curare anche lavoro, moglie e matrimonio. A volte lei sospettava che oltre a sangue hunter avesse anche linfa bionica, ma questa era un'opinione riservata.

«Un mogliettino perfetto» commentò Ruka.

Il velato ma benigno sarcasmo colse nel segno.

Così la risposta.

«Dovresti vedere come maneggia la pistola!»

Nel silenzio paonazzo, interrotto dalle voci dei suoi figli – appena tornati in braccio al rosso mogliettino –, Yuuki si morse la lingua.

_Ops._

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#53 - Moira**

Sembrava fosse proprio destino, dunque; e pensare che aveva sempre associato quella parola alle tradizioni del casato, ai suoi secondi genitori, alle promesse di una sorella. Ora invece, per quanto la desiderasse, per quanto bene lei gli volesse, c'era qualcuno che dava e riceveva più amore.

Guardò quell'uomo – la vittima preferita della sfortuna, finalmente toccata dalla pace; il suo profilo si stagliava contro la finestra del dormitorio, fiocamente illuminata.

E lei era al suo fianco.

Si voltò per non vederli baciarsi. Non avrebbero avuto vita facile, in quel mondo; ma erano insieme, mentre lui non aveva più nessuno.

 (100)

* * *

 

 

**#54 – Poesia di un amore profano**

La brezza forte e calda le alzava i capelli, mimava la loro curva scura nella gonna del suo vestito.

Zero non amava il vento, ma lei sì e giocava nel campo di grano come una bambina, con le carezze delle spighe sulle ginocchia e i papaveri che nascondevano i capolini al suo passaggio. Il sole batteva, impietoso. Immerso nell'ombra della quercia, Zero si chiese se non fosse stanca.

Quando lo raggiunse di corsa, portando un mazzo di corolle rosse, Yuuki piangeva.

«Yuu–»

«No, no, è soltanto il polline!»

La luce di maggio le donava (non così l'aria).

(100)

* * *

 

 

**#55 - Imenéo**

La prima volta era venuta da lui nel cuore della notte. Guance rosse, coraggio ma occhi bassi – ancora la fuga nei pensieri.

Quando aveva capito che l'avrebbe lasciata scappare, si era chiusa la porta alle spalle, si era spogliata e aveva lasciato che la guardasse nuda nel chiarore lunare.

Non era possibile dimenticare quel momento: era rimasto impresso sui loro corpi, dietro le sue palpebre (luce accecante sulla retina).

La seconda volta l'aveva sorpresa sui libri e, mentre lei si muoveva contro il suo petto, le aveva sussurrato di volerla per la vita, tutti i giorni, ovunque.

E così era. La loro unione fecondava l'aridità del mondo.

 (110)

* * *

 

 

**#56 – Verrà la morte**

Le loro vite sono fatte di separazioni (dal nido, dalla sicurezza, dall'amore). _Danza sul bilico del baratro, finché puoi. Non guardare giù._

Yuuki ha sempre avuto paura – è _stata_ paura – perché ha sempre saputo, in fondo, che l'equilibrio non sarebbe durato. E la chiamavano ottimista.

Ora è finita e Zero la scruta con occhi che sanno troppo. Il sangue è un padrone che non perdona, non dimentica. Yuuki guarda il suo amore e sente la colpa millenaria stringere le spire; terminata l'attesa, però, stranamente non ha più paura.

_Verrà la morte–_

«La prossima volta che ci incontreremo, ti ucciderò.»

_...e avrà i tuoi occhi._

(110)

["verrà la morte... occhi" → citazione dalla poesia di Cesare Pavese]

* * *

 

 

**# 57 – La scacchiera dei morti**

_"But it was only a fantasy_  
The wall was too high, as you can see  
No matter how he tried he could not break free  
And the worms ate into his brain."

**Pink Floyd _, Hey you_**

 

Vedono entrambi gli spiriti, adesso: echi di un passato infelice che scivolano sul fondale del quotidiano, silenziosi, ammonitori.

(Vendicativi nella loro incapacità di seppellire i rancori.)

Andati i colori e l'agio di prima. Appartengono a un'altra esistenza – anche quando loro ridono, tesi, cercando di ricatturarla; diventa difficile distinguere cosa è reale e cosa ricordo, fumo di nevrosi, intossicazione da dolore. Il mondo è miraggio e i fantasmi sono qui.

E' così stanca di sentirsi disancorata.

«Zero...»

«Non allontanarti da me.»

«Per niente al mondo, credimi.»

Si gioca agli scacchi dei morti, coi vivi in prima linea.

 (100)

[prompt 5 sensi: vista]

* * *

 

 

**#58 - Smarrimento**

Balenare di fari nella notte.

C'è un cane che abbaia in lontananza, dov'è scesa la nebbia. Lo sbattere di una porta. Nessun segno, nessuna via sicura; soltanto aloni di lanterne.

Yuuki ha sempre cercato soluzioni – nella luce, dove le cose sono nitide; nel grigio dell'angoscia. Ora che possiede un'altra vista e un'altra forza, nell'oscurità scopre che "invano" può essere la definizione di una vita intera, a scapito di qualunque risorsa.

Inutili i suoi sforzi, le ricerche. Ovunque vada, comunque cambi, lei non farà mai la differenza: è in balia di una storia scritta altrove, per protagonisti irraggiungibili.

Si ferma in mezzo alla strada, deserta. Ascolta, _sperando_.

È sola.

 (115)

* * *

 

**#ENDING – Together we stand**

 

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all_

_Together we stand, divided we fall._

**Pink Floyd, _Hey you_**

 

Yuuki sorrise, lanciando il bouquet.

Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che lo pensava anche Zero: quello era il giorno in cui finalmente _pronunciavano_ il loro giuramento. Ma per loro era sempre esistito.

Negli anni sarebbero stati insieme, vicini, legati ma non intrappolati; amici mutati in sposi dalla fiducia e dalle innumerevoli prove superate fianco a fianco. Non si sarebbe mai sentita sola, incapace o inadeguata, né incerta su chi fosse e cosa dovesse fare. Avrebbe tratto forza dalla nozione che la loro unione gli dava coraggio e felicità.

E il suo amore per lui era fondato sulla roccia.

 

 (100)

**END**

 

 

_Hey you! Out there in the cold_

_Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?_  
Hey you! Standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?  
Hey you! Don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight.  
  
Hey you! With your ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out, would you touch me?  
Hey you! Would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home.

 

_Hey you! Don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall._

 

 

**Pink Floyd, “Hey you”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> E... finito VK, finisce anche questa raccolta :)  
> Ho tentato più volte di ravvivarla, ma il filone è esaurito. Non starò a commentare il capitolo 93, anche perché finirei per ripetere le cose che ho detto sugli ultimi sette volumi *ride* Sono, se non altro, soddisfatta di aver visto la conclusione; di avere un senso di chiusura per una storia che mi aveva coinvolta tantissimo e, poi, mi ha perlopiù abbandonata.  
> In questo drabble trovate ciò che speravo di ricevere dall'autrice, in spirito se non in dettaglio. In parte, forse, lo abbiamo avuto; ma trovo che la malinconia generale abbia soffocato quel millennio di felicità cui si accenna.  
> \---
> 
> Il **titolo della raccolta** , naturalmente, è tratto dall'omonima canzone dei Pink Floyd.  
> Info sulle drabble specifiche:
> 
> #06: dedicata ai simbolismi delle rose; le rose blu ad esempio, sebbene artificiali, sono associate al tradimento.  
> #08-11: quattro pièces originate dal mio folle subconscio, ambientate in un passato quasi mitico che voleva immaginare l'origine dei vampiri e del triangolo Zero-Yuuki-Kaname, con tanto di maledizione sui vampiri.“Rei” è la pronuncia tradizionale del kanji che rappresenta il nome di Zero; c’è poi la citazione nell' #11 che dovrebbe essere facilmente riconoscibile, anche se messa in bocca a Kaname (fan di Ichiru?). La questione dei gemelli è una teoria sulla nascita di vampiri e cacciatori (mi chiedevo perché il primo vampiro avrebbe dovuto maledire solo i discendenti gemelli dell’avversario… troppo particolare per esser fumo negli occhi). Il “mostro” sarebbe un qualche spirito malvagio responsabile del mutamento, alla Anne Rice.  
> Alla fine la Matsuri ci ha messo una mezza maledizione, e la donna incappucciata... L’ordine di lettura non corrisponde a quello cronologico (8-11-10-9).  
> #12: titolo viene dall'omonima canzone dei Within Temptation.  
> #15: ispirata da un'illustrazione di VK; la Matsuri ha una strana ossessione per i cancelli e, vista la particolare soluzione d'immagine della sigla d'apertura dell'anime, oltre che le affermazioni dell'autrice (patita dei simbolismi), non penso sia casuale. Oltretutto, avete notato che è Zero a spezzare le catene e a spalancare la cancellata?  
> #18: ispirata da un'altra illustrazione (cap. 42).  
> #23: _Hortus conclusus_ è termine latino traducibile come "giardino chiuso" e veniva usato soprattutto durante il Rinascimento, quando le famiglie importanti creavano nei pressi del parco ufficiale un giardino privato inaccessibile, pieno di specie vegetali rare e costose (un esempio: i tulipani, allora ricercatissimi, costosissimi e presenti in centinaia di cultivar).  
>  #33: visto che la famiglia di Zero è, a quanto pare, una di quelle più antiche fra gli hunter...  
> #34: per chi se lo stesse chiedendo.... sì, la prima frase è una citazione spudorata dal Gladiatore ;p  
> #44: il verbo latino habere può significare, fra le altre cose: dominare, essere padrone, possedere.  
> #45: la Moira, per gli antichi Greci, era il fato, il destino che non si poteva sconfiggere.  
> #46: titolo e citazione dalla poesia di Cesare Pavese.  
> #47: **Imenéo** : nell'antica Grecia, il dio protettore delle nozze; il suo nome indica anche il componimento poetico che veniva cantato dai fanciulli e dalle fanciulle, in corteo, quando una sposa usciva dalla casa dei genitori per entrare in quella del marito. Solitamente seguiva l'epitalàmio, canto che accompagnava la sposa fino al letto nuziale (epì = presso + thàlamos = talamo, letto nuziale). Qui l'ho inteso come riferimento a una prima esperienza e all'unione ;)  
> #48: [prompt 5 sensi: vista]. **Traduzione citazione** : "Ma era solo una fantasia / Il muro era troppo alto, come puoi vedere / Qualsiasi cosa tentasse, non poté liberarsi / E i vermi gli divorarono il cervello." E' tratta dalla stessa canzone che dà il titolo a questa raccolta. Con l'avvicinarsi della fine, vorrei usarne un pezzetto a ogni drabble.  
> Drabble dedicata a chi, dopo tutti i flashback di gemelli/genitori/antenati e vattelapesca defunti, ha notato che in VK girano veramente più morti che vivi... Lo stesso dicasi per le scacchiere ;P  
> #49: prompt "smarrimento" dalla Piscina di prompt.


End file.
